THE CHILD OF THE PLANT AND THE QUESTION
by Raven the Mortal Elf
Summary: What if Poison Ivy was pregant? Please read and review. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT OCS!
1. Chapter 1

"Edward," I said, I was so happy that I couldn't hide it.

"Yes, my dear?" his brown hair was a mess, but he had his curiosity in his brown eyes.

I handed a pink stick and when he looked up at it he had the biggest grin on his face, "I thought you couldn't get pregnant," he said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around me.

"I didn't think I could either," tears were wielding into my eyes.

"Let's celebrate," he said, "a night on the town."

"No crime," I said, as I put my hand on my stomach.

He laughed, "Of course."

We walked out of the apartment with smiles on our faces. When we were out of the building and a few blocks away he asked me if I would be telling anyone else.

"I might tell Selena," I said.

"What about Harley?" he asked, he knew we were best friends, but it was her boy.

"I'm not sure." I signed, "We need to tell Batman."

"How, you said no crime."

"One last round." I said as I pointed to the flower shop next to us.

"So that's where you hide," he smiled as we walked in.

"Miss Ivy," Daisy said, she was an older woman with pure silver hair, "It's good to see you, again."

"It's good to see you again, too," I smiled, "Edward this is Daisy Lucas, Daisy this is my boyfriend Edward."

They both smiled like they both knew an inside secret.

"I take it you would like to go to your lab?" she asked and I nodded. She took us to the backroom and showed us to the stairs.

"Thank you," I said as I started to walk down them.

"I didn't think you could do all of this," he said as he was about to pet one of my flytraps.

"Don't touch that," I said, swatting his hand away.

"You're amazing," he said.

"Do you want to tell him or not?" I asked him looking start into his eyes.

"I do and then I don't" he looked down, like a puppy being scolded.

"It's for the best," I grabbed his hand and set it on my stomach.

"Let's do it then," he grabbed some vials and went up the stairs.

I grabbed one of my plants and headed up to meet him, "When should we do it?" I asked him.

"Tonight," he said as he put the vials into a bag and headed out the backdoor, into the alley.

We walked back to our apartment with a serious aura, one that said mess with us and die. We ate diner and changed into our costumes.

"You still look amazing in your greens," he said as my skin started to turn to it's natural pigment.

"As do you in your tux," I walked over and straightened his tie, "I love you," I kissed his lips.

"Maybe he'll go easy on us," he looked a little nervous.

"Just don't provoke him," I put his hat on him.

We walked to the top of the building and just waited. We didn't really have a plan so that made both of us even more nervous.

"Gotham National Bank," he said, I looked over to see that there was nothing going on at the moment.

"As good as anything," I said starting to run so I could jump across the roof tops.

When we got there we made sure to trip one of the alarms. We entered the vault and opened the duffle bag.

"I hear sirens," Riddler said.

"Good," I told him, "just keep working."

We actked like we were filling the bags with money, and we looked almost done when the cops came in.

"FREEZE!" one of them shouted. I trough one of the vials at them so that the toxins would knock them out, not kill them.

"RUN!" I shouted at Edward and we started running.

When we were on the top of the bank Batman stopped us.

"What are you two doing?" he asked, "I thought you were done?"

"We are," Edward said, taking a dedefenses stance in front of me.

I walked out from behind him and tossed the duffle bag to Batman, "Look inside," I said, "there's nothing in it."

He picked it up and nodded, "Why did you fake a robbery?"

"We need to get a hold of you," I explained, "Batman I'm pregnant."

He looked shock, "I thought that you couldn't."

"Yeah so did we." I explained to him that when something happens to one of Gotham's villains, that everyone finds out.

"You have my word that I'll try to protect you," he looked at us, "I'll tell Gordon." With that he left into the night.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

I was already a month and a half pregnant when I realized that we had nothing for the baby at all.

"We need to start buying things for the baby," I said to Edward, "it's not like everything will just appear when it arrives."

"Let's go to day," he said. I grabbed my purse and jacket; it might have been in the 50s but it was freezing for me.

We walked to the mall and went to the Baby R Us store to start looking. I looked at the cloths, but realized that if I didn't know what the baby would be, I couldn't chose out cloths. I looked at the cribs and saw a lot of them were made from tree, but I didn't care.

"What about this one?" Edward asked, looking at a dark brown crib with a flower print mattress, "I know we don't know what it is," he said placing a hand on my stomach, "but, we can buy another siding and mattress cover."

"Sure," I said and I asked a woman to come over and helped

We checked out, only buying the crib, and went back to our apartment. The crib would be delivered in a month, which was fine by me. I went ahead and called an obstetrician for an appointment.

"Next week," I said, "yes that's empty. Thank you." I hung up and went to go lie down. For some reason, I was feeling especially tired. Edward got a call saying that he was needed at his work and that it was important.

"I'll be okay," I said as he left, "Call me later on what you want for supper."

"Okay," he leaves wearing his green jacket and purple tie.

"Guess it's just you and me," I say to myself.

I get out some eggs, floor, and milk, deciding to make a cake for Selena's birthday, which was coming up. I put the ingredients together and set it in the oven to cook. I then made the icing and set it out so that when the cake was done I could put a cat on it. As a joke of course.

When I was done with the cake and was about to walk out of the apartment, I was stopped by Harley Quinn.

"Hey, Red," she said with her usually high pitched voice, "Whatcha up to?"

"I'm taking a cake to the Kitty," I said trying to walk pass her.

"Can I come," she asked.

"I don't see why not." Actually I could, but I wasn't going to be mean to her.

We walked for several blocks, and then called a cab.

"So, Red," she said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah?"

She took a deep breath then said, "You kind of look a little big." She pointed to my stomach.

I couldn't tell her the truth, so instead I said, "Big breakfast."

"Oh," Harley Quinn would believe anything that sounded reasonable.

We rode the rest of the way in silence. When got to Selena's house it turned out that she was asleep, so she got a very rude awaking.

"What do you two want?" she snapped as she let us in.

I showed her the cake, and her mood lighted a lot.

"Sorry for snapping at you two," she looked down in shame, "Thank you, Ives."

"You're welcome," I smiled, "Eddie had to go to work, and so I had nothing to do."

We cut up the cake, giving the cat to Selena. As we ate we had pointless conversation and crude jokes at each other.

"Ivy said she had a big breakfast," Harley said, and I held my breath, "but I don't really believe her."

"I wouldn't either," Selena said, setting her fork on her plate, "What are you hiding, Ivy?"

I knew I couldn't lie this time and I was stuck telling the truth, "I wasn't going to Harley in the cab, because we were coming to see you," I sighed, putting on a smile, "Girls, I'm pregnant."

Harley squealed, and Selena just smiled.

"I gotta tell Mista J!" she screamed.

"NO!" I surprised both of them, "No," I said a little quieter, "wouldn't want to ruin a surprise."

"Mista J loves surprises," Harley said after a second.

"Batman knows," I said, to stop the questions.

"Good," Selena said, "keep this between the five of us for now."

My phone went off and I walked out of the room to answer it.

"Hey, Ivy," it was Edward, "come home, I got a surprise for you."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes," I said as I hung up, "Sorry girls, I got to go."

"Bye," they said.

I got a cab and headed back to my place, and when I got there I saw a candle lit apartment, with a red rose in a vase.

"Oh, Eddie," I said stepping in.

"I hoped you liked it," he said. He had my favorite tie on and was bringing the food in on a tray. We ate supper and that was the night.

* * *

**Most likey will post baby's gender on the 7th**


End file.
